


Breeding Ground: One Final Stop

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [87]
Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry finishes his rounds with Tiffany Cox. Final part of a five part mini-series first posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on October 26th, 2017.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tiffany Cox
Series: Breeding Ground [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 3





	Breeding Ground: One Final Stop

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 26th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**One Final Stop(Tiffany Cox from Friday the 13th the Game)**

* * *

A frightful evening finally ends and Tiffany Cox sinks down into the bed, tugging on the covers to try and get some sleep. She just falls without wearing a single bit of clothing. After the kind of night everyone at the camp had, they are very lucky to be alive. So, it’s really a clothing optional type thing.

On instinct, Tiffany bolts out of bed to see a person shifting in the shadows. Her heart rate increases the second the figure comes forward in the shadows.

“Who is it?” she asks. “I’m warning you, I’m armed.”

The lights flicker on and Tiffany relaxes when she comes face to face with Harry Potter. She thinks his sudden arrival is very convenient. That being said, she’s really glad Harry’s turned up.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you thank you,” Tiffany says. “I don’t know what I can ever do to make it up to you. I mean, we were all stupid and we could have gotten ourselves killed. And that would have been very bad.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know. You did the best possible. And most of you made it out alive.”

“If A.J. didn’t think quickly and do that thing with her thing, I’m not sure,” Tiffany says. Words failed her. “I’m…I’m just glad that you’re here. We all are, and well, I want to….thank you.”

She throws her arms around Harry and kisses him with passion. It’s a thank you Harry’s used to having. Her naked body becomes very apparent to Harry. Tiffany’s ass calls for him. A double handful rewards Harry with a lustful moan. They pull away and Tiffany fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. She gets it off and runs her hands down his chest.

“You’re so strong,” Tiffany says. “I bet you can benchpress a car or something.”

“With my mind,” Harry tells her with a wink.

He picks her up and swings Tiffany around before throwing her onto the bed. The Counselor squeals the second Harry dives down and kisses her between her thighs. Tiffany’s firm thighs demand attention. Harry lavishes the attention on her with a few strokes and a few kisses. Tiffany’s body shifts up.

Harry shifts between her thighs and eats her out. He laps up the juices and is rewarded by her eager and very vocal sounds of pleasure. Tiffany Cox drives her nails into the back of Harry’s head and gives it a tug. Harry keeps working around her.

Tiffany’s eyes shift back. She spent the early part of the night being ran ragged by a craze axe murderer. And now, she’s having her pussy eaten by this god among man. And he knows how to work his tongue deep into every single spot.

She cums, and Harry hangs onto her. He keeps working Tiffany over. Every single nook and cranny of her delicious body becomes Harry’s to command and grab. Harry sees her realization of how much Harry has control and loves shifting that control all over her.

Tiffany holds the back of Harry’s head down between her thighs. A couple more licks brings her closer to the brink. Harry pulls out and slides his tongue against Tiffany’s wet slit before pulling back. A finger digs deep between her legs and then pulls out to cause her hips to thrust up.

Harry rises up and Tiffany reaches for him. She pulls out his cock and holds it into her hand.

“This can’t be real,” Tiffany says.

She hit her head running from Jason. That has to be it! She’s being slowly hacked apart when fantasizing about her personal wet dream man. Well, if she was, at least she has a pretty good dream to go out on.

“I’m very real,” Harry tells her.

His cock slides inside of her mouth and enjoys the warmth. Tiffany’s hand rests on Harry’s lower back and guides him deeper into her clenching mouth. The feeling of her throat closing down on Harry makes things just that much more intense. Harry almost slides out of her mouth and then stuffs more of his cock deep inside of her.

She takes a huge amount of cock down her throat. Every time Harry pushes inside of her mouth there is a huge smack of his balls against her. He pulls all the way out.

“Turn around so I can see you properly.”

Tiffany shifts to her hands and knees. Harry is already against her. A gentle caressing and touching of her back springs Tiffany’s thighs completely apart, and Harry slides his length against her wet pussy. He comes an inch away from stuffing Tiffany full of his massive cock. He pulls out of her and then slides into her almost half way.

“You’re almost inside me,” Tiffany lets out in a gasp.

“Let’s get rid of the almost part.”

Harry squeezes her ass getting more than a handful. Tiffany spreads out with Harry leaning down. He pets the inside of her asshole with his tongue to prepare it for later. There’s no way he’s not plundering a booty this fine and firm before the night is over.

Nails clutch against the bed the further Harry pushes inside. He touches her in all of the right spots. Tiffany Cox throws her head back the further Harry goes into her. He pulls completely out, touches the cock to her, and then slides cock first into her wet pussy.

“Let it go. Don’t hold back. I want to hear your screams. I want people to hear your screams from three counties over.”

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE SPLITTING ME IN HALF! How can you be that big?”

“It’s a gift.”

Harry drives himself deep into Tiffany and pulls out. Yeah, it is a gift for sure. And gift which Tiffany happily and readily accepts between her legs. Her tension bubbles over to the surface. Her body becomes one concentrated G-Spot the further Harry rams his way inside of her.

Every single inch drives deep inside of Tiffany. Her tight cunt closes around Harry and releases him. His cock rubs against her and then brushes against her tight hole.

Tiffany’s entire body becomes one concentrated wave of pleasure the further Harry pushes into her. He is all over her and works her up to another amazing orgasm. Harry pulls out and slams himself inside of her one more time.

“Time for you to cum for me. Cum all over my cock. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I want it!” Tiffany yells. “Pound me! Pound me! More! MORE!”

Harry drives himself into her clenching cunt. He holds onto Tiffany and rides out her orgasm most of the way. His balls keep slapping down against her. He pulls back almost all the way and slides himself into her. Tiffany holds onto Harry and releases him with a couple of deep pushes.

“Good. You like this. I’m just going to fuck you harder this time.”

Tiffany wonders how much harder he can ram his cock inside of her before she loses it. A slow and measured tempo starts out. Throbbing swollen balls slap against her.

“Those look like they hurt being that big and hard,” Tiffany breaths. “Why don’t you just….cum inside me? I need it, and you need it too.”

There’s no question about the fact Harry needs to cum for her. He just holds back on Tiffany and sinks deep inside of her. A few more thrusts drive deep inside of her body before pulling out completely.

Harry holds on for as long as possible to enjoy the wonders of Tiffany’s tightening pussy. He holds onto her lower back and spears inside of her. She stretches out and releases Harry with a couple of solid pumps. Harry is in her deep and pulls out of her pretty much all the way.

“I’m going to take everything that I need,” Harry tells her with a smile. “Hope you’re ready to cum for me again. Because, I’m not holding back.”

Tiffany does not want him to hold back. She wants Harry to keep pushing forward and keep driving his cock inside of her tight pussy.

The next few thrusts show Harry’s muscles straining. He rams deep into Tiffany and his balls release their seed inside of her. Harry pumps his way in between her thighs and allows his balls to smack against her.

Tiffany squeals in delight. The feeling of Harry’s balls emptying inside of her is a very liberating feeling. She curls her walls against Harry the further he slides in. He deeply plunges inside of her and pulls out.

“I love how you won’t stop cumming,” she breaths.

The sounds coming from her mouth makes this about as subtle as a porno. Harry sinks himself balls deep inside of Tiffany before completely sliding out of her. He drops Tiffany down onto the bed and smiles.

Tiffany scoops up the dripping cum and licks her hand. The taste of both sides together make her breath in. She raises up for a second. Before she can react, Harry kisses the back of her neck and smiles.

“We’re not done yet. Not until I’ve taken my true prize.”

A finger flickers against Tiffany’s back passage. Another one rubs her already sticky slit and riles her up even more. A small amount of oil coats Tiffany’s asshole.

“You’re going to fuck my ass?” she asks. “I’ve never….will it hurt?”

“I’ll make it as painless as possible,” Harry says. “I’ll go nice and slow. We both want to savor the opportunity after all.”

“Yes!”

A combination of nervousness and anticipation fills Tiffany all over. Harry’s calming touch relaxes her as much as possible. His mouth catches the back of her neck and sucks it. His hands move over to spread her cheeks. Cum strings break off from her pussy and drop onto the bed.

Harry riles up Tiffany’s perfectly delicious body and drives his mouth against the side of her neck with another couple of kisses. He wants to relish the moment. A second later, his cock teases her rectal entrance. Harry rubs his cock against her.

A touch to her breasts makes everything feel so much better. Tiffany mounts on Harry’s lap. His cock slides against her ass to give Tiffany a very nice preview of what’s about to happen in a matter of moments. Kisses pepper Tiffany on all ends with Harry grabbing her and then releasing her all the way.

“Release all of your tension. Concentrate it right here.”

Tiffany’s chest rises and falls with Harry working against her. His fingers penetrate her pussy. His cock comes close to sliding inside of her ass. Tiffany releases herself. She wants to cum and Harry opens the gate for her next orgasm.

“Good. We’re almost there. What do you want?”

“I want your cock in my ass,” Tiffany tells him with a sultry smile.

She looks over her shoulder to see Harry dancing against her back entrance. One shift brings him balls deep inside of her ass.

“Do you need it?” Harry asks her.

“YES!”

Harry rotates himself against her. He’s knocking on the back door and Tiffany’s buns spread to allow Harry inside. The first few inches slide inside of her. Her anal passage hugs Harry deeply.

“You have a lovely ass,” Harry tells her. “Do you like my cock back here?”

“Uh huh,” she says. “I want more.”

Just a little bit deeper, with Harry sliding his cock slowly inside. Tiffany curls her toes and then releases them. She takes Harry inside of her.

It takes a while to get used to his cock inside of her ass. The moment Tiffany succumbs to him is the moment where she explodes with pleasure. Those pleasure centers receive a constant bombardment. She thrills herself by rotating her ass on Harry’s hard rod.

“You like my cock in your ass,” Harry tells her. “I bet I can push it a little deeper. Make you really feel the burn. You would like that. Wouldn’t you?”

“Deeper!” she encourages him.

Harry plants himself between her ass cheeks. The vixen grips his ass and then releases Harry. A more tightening hold brings Harry burying his cock deeper inside of her.

A few more pumps of his cock between her ass cheeks riles Tiffany up as much as possible. Sweat shines over her body the further Harry pushes inside of her. His balls keep smacking against her the further and faster Harry enters her. And the added stimulation of her pussy makes it a winner.

“You’re going to explode just because my cock’s in your ass.”

He’s right as always, Tiffany closes ranks on his fingers and cock at the same time. Harry brings his cock deep inside of Tiffany’s warm asshole when feeling up her warm pussy. The hyper-stimulation makes Tiffany lose it all over his fingers.

The fingers slide out. Tiffany’s orgasm saturates them with so much cum. Harry runs them up Tiffany’s face, mixing her cum in the sweat on her face. Her face shines brightly. Another shift brings Harry’s fingers deep inside of her ruby red lips and causes her to suck them.

Harry’s runs his fingers deep around her body. Tiffany’s tight ass clenches Harry and milks his stiff prick. Every single last inch of Harry’s engorged rod slides between her. Harry pulls out and drives deep inside of her body.

“I can’t hold out that much longer.”

Tiffany’s moans lead to the sounds of her cumming one more time. Harry delves deeper against her body. His big balls keep slapping her ass when driving himself into her. He feels up Tiffany’s sweaty back and sucks on the side of her neck with a couple of hungry motions.

He rises up and smashes her ass with his thrusts. Harry goes closer to the end. He shoves as far into Tiffany’s clenching asshole as far as possible. Harry pulls completely out of her and thrusts deep inside of her.

“I’m ready,” Harry tells her.

One more orgasms drives Tiffany completely beyond mad with pleasure. Harry holds onto her waist and wiggles her tight ass down against his probing cock. Harry pulls almost all the way out and slides himself into her. He stretches her ass out with his cock with a rapid fire series of thrusts.

Finally, Harry pops and sends his load inside of her clenching asshole. Harry holds onto her and sinks himself balls first into her tight ass.

Sweat and cum rolls down Tiffany as his cock fires its cream into her ass. She twists her tongue and moans. Tonight’s going to be a good night. She’s never been so completely fucked and in a good way.

The minute Harry’s done, he leaves Tiffany to rest. He’s gone about as suddenly as he appeared.

**End.**


End file.
